The present invention relates to a mechanism of converting reciprocal movement into a rotary movement as well as to internal combustion engines provided therewith.
Mechanism of converting linear reciprocal movement into a rotary movement are well known and used in internal combustion engines, steam engines, bicycles and the like, and are generally known as crank and connection-rod assembly. Such mechanisms are simple to manufacture. However, their efficiency is relatively low and reaches approximately 20-25%.
Another mechanism is disclosed for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,485,768 and describes a mechanism for converting a reciprocal movement into a rotary movement which includes a coulisse or a slotted guide and a crank. Such construction is also simpler to manufacture when compared with the previously described mechanism, and has the efficiency of 10-20% higher.